


She's Just Lonely

by livelongthetruthisalwaysoutthere



Category: The Fall (UK 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelongthetruthisalwaysoutthere/pseuds/livelongthetruthisalwaysoutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "She Don't Love You, She's Just Lonely" by Eric Paslay.<br/>Three people enter a bar to get over Stella, and find out more about her than they'd expected. Ugh I suck at summaries, just give it a shot and let me know what you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Just Lonely

She’s just lonely  
Stella walked into the bar. Glancing at the familiar face guarding the shelf, she took a seat in her usual back table. Away from everyone else. She likes to observe.  
Randy placed her whisky in front of her. She cast her eyes up to him as a “thank you”, and within seconds he was gone. Tending yet again to the patrons surrounding the high wooden plank.  
She watched the familiar form on stage. He picked at his guitar, humming some tune she didn’t know. Funny how things change, yet stay the same. Three years she was coming here. Ever since… then. Three years she sat in her corner, at her table, with her whiskey. Three years he sat up there, strumming his guitar, filling the silence, singing occasionally. Odd how music, smoke, dim lights, can draw a particular crowd. The crowd filled with grief, struggles, sadness. Faces changed here and there, some left, some passed, some were new.  
She didn’t notice the three new faces come in tonight. Faces that didn’t belong in a place like this. They were too fresh, too innocent. The lines around their mouths and eyes were from age. Not trials. Not agony. Sure, they’d seen their share of grief, struggle, sadness. But it wasn’t enough. They didn’t have to live it. Well, maybe he did. A weak man, indeed. But not his unusual companion. The short, redhead with a pretty smile. She may have thought she deserved to be in a place like this; but she didn’t. Nor did the tall olive skinned woman next to her.  
She may not have seen the three new faces, but Randy did. He saw everything. Saw the weak man’s eyes float around. Looking for her, Randy knew. He also knew that they’d find her, when she wanted to be found. But he was afraid, that tonight, across this dirty, dusty bar, they’d get a better look at her than they ever had in the clear mist of the day.  
She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She wasn't once upon a time  
She used to dance when the band played  
She used to be the trustin' kind  
The lyrics caught all three off guard. They’d ignored the buzz of the amp and the light strum when they walked in. Focusing instead on what was important. They all had a common bond that they didn’t want to admit. Her. Tonight, they would ignore that and drink like old friends. Though they hardly knew each other, reputations alone. 

She's no stranger to the leaving  
She's heard all the best goodbyes  
Fallin' has a different meaning  
To her, you're just another guy.  
Randy placed a whiskey in front of the weak man, a seltzer in front of the redhead and a martini in front of the olive skinned woman. Shaking his head to himself. Damn, Stella you messed up this time. Three in one week? The redhead wasn’t usually her type; that threw him a bit. The other two though, he could have picked out of a catalog. She wanted the woman, the man wanted her, classic. 

She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She don't know another way  
To break free from what's been broken  
That kiss ran through her mind. The way her neck sloped upwards as she watched the numbers illuminating above the elevator. The way she kept her chin up, shoulders back and glanced just out of the corner of her eye. Captivating. Inviting. Irresistible. But you did, she thought, you resisted and walked away.

Too many cowboys roll away  
So, forgive her if she's distant  
She can't tell her heart to lie, no.  
The redhead’s cheeks reddened. The older woman must have known her feelings for her. That the light conversations and flirtations weren’t just flirtations on her part. She knew, that if she could have returned the feelings she would have. But she couldn’t, so instead she kept her close. Made her, her right hand man. 

You'll never be her one and only  
She don't love you, she's just lonely

You can hold her in the moonlight  
You can give her all the stars  
You can promise her forever  
But you'll never have her heart

A carefree Stella flashed through the weak man’s mind. High pony tail, rosy cheeks, slow smile. She was young then, and he was newly married. But he didn’t care, he was captivated by her. That hadn’t changed. He wasn’t certain it ever would. 

She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She don't know another way  
To break free from what's been broken  
Too many cowboys roll away  
So, forgive her if she's distant  
She can't tell her heart to lie, no  
You'll never be her one and only  
She don't love you, she's just lonely

Stella stood, in the shadows. She knew he could see her from the stage. Feel her presence. She nodded once at him, and strode towards the bar. 

She don't love you  
She don't love you, she's just lonely  
Looking at Randy, she pulled cash out of her pocket. Randy never let her pay on nights like this, but she always tried anyways. She locked eyes with the keeper of her secrets and he shook his head, flinging his towel over his left shoulder. She half smiled at him. Her eyes followed his towel and that’s when they saw her. All three, sat frozen, directly looking at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Her eyes didn’t harden like they were used to, instead softening just a degree more.  
She wasn't once upon a time  
I remember her in the sunlight  
I remember her when she was mine  
She walked around the other side of the bar, and out the door. But not before pressing her fingers to her lips, and then to the picture that hung just to the left. Our Fallen Brothers.

Mine


End file.
